1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chargeable battery module of an electric car, and more particularly to a chargeable battery module of an electric car, and the chargeable battery module has the advantages of an easy and convenient installation, a low cost, a long life, a good performance, as well as a high capability to maintain the battery life of the electric car.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the mid to late 20th Century, people heavily relying on fossil fuels as an energy source encountered a serious oil crisis, and thus energy saving and environmental protection become the most popular issues of the world after our living environment has been damaged and polluted tremendously.
Statistical data prepared by the International Energy Agency show that the petroleum consumption on transportations in the years of 2001-2003 occupies approximately 57% of the world's consumption, and the consumption is expected to exceed 60% in 2010.
With the issues and trends of oil shortage and environmental pollution, people propose a technological revolution for the transportation means that require most energy consumption and start seeking new energy sources and systems that can be used extensively and conveniently in different transportation means at a low cost and causing less or no pollution to the environment. Almost every country recognizes that we have to change our way of using energy sources for transportations in the future. As we pay increasingly more attentions to the issues of energy saving and environmental protection, new transportation products such as electric cars are constantly introduced into the market, and battery has become a bottleneck of the development of the electric transportation products, and key factors affecting the maturity of the electric transportation products are the battery itself, the capacity, and the charge and discharge speeds of the battery. As to the battery capacity, combining several batteries into a battery module is an ideal solution for the time being. Although a combination of several batteries can increase the battery capacity, the present combination of batteries adopts the method of soldering nickel plates, thus it cannot replace some aged or damaged batteries easily, in order to reduce the cost of purchasing new batteries. In addition, the method of combining batteries into a module involves complicated structures and manufacturing processes, not only incurring a higher cost and a lower yield rate, but also creating a technical obstacle to the development of the startup electric vehicle industry.